My Everything
by Amazing KaiSoo
Summary: Kisah HaeTeuk brothership yang singkat. Hanya menunjukkan bagaimana indahnya persaudaraan, dan perasaan seorang hyung. Cerita gaje. Dedicated for someone. Don't like, don't read.


My Everything

…

Cast :: Leeteuk – Donghae

Pairing :: HaeTeuk

Genre :: Family – Brothership

Rating :: T

.

Author :: Specialpie (EarthTeleport)

Summary :: Sebuah perasaan yang tak bisa digambarkan dengan apapun, dan akan kuungkapkan semuanya untuk hyungku… "Tersenyumlah hyung, itu adalah kekuatanku…" – (Donghae)

Disclaimer :: HaeTeuk itu punya author ^^v *ditampar bolak balik*

.

a/n :: Fict ini aku dedikasikan untuk seseorang… Tanpanya, aku seperti tidak pernah menemukan diriku. Orang berharga setelah orang tua dan keluargaku. Orang yang mengajariku banyak hal, termasuk 'sabar'. Anak ini membuat hariku menjadi lebih ramai beberapa bulan terakhir. Semoga,, kamu tau kalau ini adalah perasaanku sebagai saudaramu ^-^)b

Sebuah fict pendek yang bener-bener gak tau alurnya gimana -_- mianhamnida…

_Aku hanya ingin kau selalu seperti ini. Tetap disisiku dan menjadi dongsaengku yang manja. Selamanya aku ingin menjagamu dan melindungimu. Tetaplah bersamaku, Saengie…_

"Hyung ~" Terasa sebuah pelukan manja ditubuhku ketika aku sedang bersantai diruang tengah. Dongsaengku, Donghae.

"Sudah pulang, Hae? Kau pasti lapar…" Ucapku. Kurasakan pelukannya semakin erat di leherku. Pipinya menyentuh pipiku. Dasar anak manja…

"Hyung ~ jangan dulu dilepas. Aku masih ingin seperti ini…" Rengeknya.

Yaa, aku bisa apa? Donghae selalu begini kalau sepulang sekolah. "Baiklah, tapi sebentar saja, ya? Hyung harus memasak untukmu, dan cepatlah kau mandi. Arra?" Perintahku sambil mengusap lembut tangannya.

"Aku menyayangimu, hyung…" Katanya. Sudah keberapa ribu kali anak ini berkata seperti itu. Tanpa dia bilangpun aku sudah tau akan hal itu.

"Nado…" Balasku. "Sekarang, cepat mandi. Kau akan membunuh hyung kalau terus melingkarkan erat tanganmu dileher hyung…"

"Hehehe… Baiklah. Masakanmu yang terbaik hyung!" Dengan cepat Donghae mengambil tasnya dan berlari ke kamarnya.

Iya… Itulah dongsaengku, Donghae. Anak manja yang sangat manis. Mungkin dia sudah besar, tapi dimataku dia tetaplah namdongsaengku yang manja. Aku mungkin kelewatan memanjakannya, tapi apa salahnya? Itu bentuk penyampaian rasa sayangku untuknya.

Didunia ini tak ada yang lebih penting selain Donghae. Asal Donghae selalu disampingku aku akan merasa bahagia dan baik-baik saja. Aku ingin terus bersamanya, memastikan keadaannya dan selalu menjaganya. Memeluknya dan membuatkan makanan untuknya. Selamanya, aku ingin tertawa bersamanya. Karena dia, segalanya bagiku…

.

_Sesungguhnya aku tidak ingin memarahimu, apalagi sampai melakukan hal kasar padamu. Aku tidak ingin mulut ini membentakmu, karena aku tau kamu akan sangat ketakutan._

"Hae?" Tegurku saat aku melihat Donghae datang jam sepuluh malam dengan cara mengendap.

Kulihat wajah kagetnya. "H-hyung? Kau belum tidur?" Donghae malah balik bertanya.

Aku berjalan mendekatinya. "Kau darimana? Kenapa baru pulang selarut ini dan tidak bicara dulu pada hyung? Dan, kenapa masuk dengan cara mengendap seperti itu?" Tanyaku dingin.

"Hyung… Mianhae…" Ucapnya pelan. Kepalanya menunduk.

"Jawab pertanyaan hyung!" Kataku lagi setengah membentak.

"A-aku.. Aku habis dari rumah Hyukkie untuk mengerjakan tugas. Setelah selesai aku pergi ke Myeongdong untuk membeli game baru dan mengunjungi game center yang baru saja dibuka. Aku tidak memberitau hyung karena ponselku lowbat dan karena aku keasyikan bermain di game center itu…" Jawabnya ketakutan. Apa tadi aku membentaknya terlalu keras?

Kulihat bahunya bergetar. Donghae tidak menatapku, mungkin dia benar-benar ketakutan. "Mianhae,, hyung… Hyung boleh menghukumku, aku memang nakal. Aku bukan dongsaeng yang baik. Hyung boleh menghukumku apa saja, asal jangan marah padaku…" Donghae masih bicara sambil menundukkan kepalanya.

Aku tersenyum, aku rasa aku mulai luluh. Aku pegang bahunya dan kutarik tubuhnya kedalam pelukanku. "Hyung hanya khawatir. Kau tidak pulang tepat pada waktunya. Kau tidak memberiku pesan apapun. Hyung hanya takut terjadi sesuatu padamu, hyung sangat cemas… Mianhae, hyung sudah membentakmu tadi…" Bahunya semakin bergetar. Ia memelukku lebih erat. Kurasakan kemejaku basah. Apakah ia menangis?

"Aku tidak ingin hyung marah padaku. Hyung boleh menghukumku sekarang tapi hyung jangan marah lagi padaku. Jebal ~" Kudengar isakannya dengan jelas ditelingaku.

"Hyung tidak akan menghukummu. Hyung sudah mendengarkan penjelasannya barusan, jadi untuk apa hyung menghukummu? Sekarang pergilah kekamarmu. Mandi dan segera makan. Hyung tidak mau dongsaeng hyung yang tampan ini sakit. Setelah makan istirahatlah…" Aku melepas pelukanku. Mengusap air matanya dengan telapak tanganku. "Jangan menangis… Hyung tidak marah padamu…" Aku tersenyum meyakinkannya.

Jika aku marah, itu karena aku sangat mengkhawatirkanmu. Tolong, jangan lagi membuatku khawatir.

.

_Aku akan melepaskan segalanya untukmu. Aku ingin selalu menjagamu bahkan ketika kamu sakit… Aku ingin memastikan sendiri keadaanmu. Waktuku selalu luang hanya untukmu… Jika kau panggil, maka aku akan ada disampingmu…Aku akan selalu bersamamu… Tak akan kulewatkan sedetikpun waktu tanpamu, Saengie…_

"Hae, badanmu panas sekali…" Pekikku saat melihat Donghae dikamarnya sedang menggigil. "Kau sakit…" Aku merapatkan selimut tebal yang dipakai Donghae.

"Hyung,, dingin…" Ucapnya lirih. Matanya tertutup dan mulutnya bergerak-gerak. Wajahnya pucat.

"Tunggu sebentar, hyung akan mengambil air hangat…" Aku segera berlari kedapur, mengambil air hangat dan handuk kecil. Setelah itu, aku kembali kekamar Donghae. Kutempelkan handuk kecil itu di keningnya.

"Hyung…" Panggilnya lemah.

"Ne, Hae… Waeyo? Ada yang sakit?" Tanyaku panic. Sungguh, aku khawatir sekali sekarang.

Donghae menggeleng pelan. "Temani aku disini ya, hyung… Aku ingin bersama hyung…" Pintanya.

"Tentu saja, tentu saja hyung akan selalu disini. Hyung akan merawatmu. Hyung akan bersamamu, selalu…" Jawabku cepat.

Kulihat Donghae tersenyum dengan wajah pucatnya.

Kali ini, dongsaengku membuatku benar-benar khawatir. Cepat sembuh, dan jagalah kesehatanmu agar kau tetap sehat… Maafkan hyung yang tidak menjagamu sampai kau bisa sakit seperti ini. Kalau dengan aku disampingmu itu bisa membuatmu sedikit lebih baik, aku akan lakukan itu untukmu…

.

_Aku ingin mengajaknya pergi walau hanya sekedar berkeliling. Menggenggam tangannya. Masuk ke kedai eskrim dan bercanda bersama. Aku ingin menjadi kakak yang baik untuknya. Aku ingin bisa membuatnya tersenyum selalu. Suatu saat, aku ingin mengajaknya berlibur dan memberikannya kebahagiaan yang lebih dari ini… Kau masih bersamaku kan disaat nanti?_

"Hyung!" Seru Donghae. Kulihat dia berada diujung taman sambil melambaikan tangannya. "Kesini, hyung. Ppali…"

Aku hanya tersenyum melihatnya. Aku berjalan kearahnya dengan pelan. Saat ini, kami pergi ke sebuah taman bunga di Geongju Park. Aku tau kalau Donghae sangat menyukai hal yang indah, seperti tanaman bunga di taman ini. Kulihat ia tidak berhenti untuk takjub. "Ne, waeyo?" Tanyaku setelah sampai didekatnya.

Donghae memetik bunga berwarna putih. Bunga lili. "Ini untuk hyung… Tidak ada larangan kan jika seorang dongsaeng memberikan bunga untuk hyungnya?" Ia menyerahkan satu tangkai bunga Lili putih itu untukku.

Aku menerimanya dan menciumnya dengan hidungku. Wangi sekali. Aku menatapnya heran. Apa maksudnya? Kenapa memilih lili putih?

"Itu untuk hyung… Saat ini, hanya itu yang bisa aku berikan. Aku berterimakasih padamu, hyung. Hyung adalah hyung terbaik yang aku punya. Aku ingin hyung selalu bersamaku sampai nanti." Ucapnya. Ia menatap hamparan bunga lili putih yang terhampar luas di hadapan kami. "Bunga lili itu seperti hyung. Putih sesuai kepribadian hyung. Tepat sekali untuk menggambarkan Leeteuk hyung yang sudah seperti malaikat bagiku. Aku menyayangimu, hyung. Sangat menyayangimu. Aku ingin kau terus tertawa, karena tawamu adalah kekuatan bagiku. Aku ingin bersama hyung selamanya. Gomawoyo, sudah selalu menjagaku… Hyung itu segalanya bagiku. Aku akan selalu membutuhkan hyung…"

Anak ini… pintar sekali membuatku terharu. Apakah saat ini aku adalah hyung yang paling beruntung karena memiliki namdongsaeng sepertimu? "Perasaan ini sesungguhnya sangat sulit kuungkapkan, saking besarnya sayangku padamu, hyung. Tapi saat ini, aku ingin mengungkapkannya dan membuatmu tau walaupun hanya sedikit kalau aku sangat menyayangimu…" Donghae masih terus bicara.

"Aku senang kau yang menjadi hyungku. Aku tidak menginginkan orang lain menjadi hyungku, cukup Leeteuk hyung dan hanya Leeteuk hyung selamanya. Aku bangga bisa menjadi namdongsaengmu. Saranghaeyo, hyung…"

Donghae, seperti tidak memberiku kesempatan untuk bicara. Kurasakan tangan Donghae sudah memelukku erat. "Gomawo, hyung…" Aku tersenyum. Saat ini aku hanya bisa mengelus punggungnya.

Kau tidak memberiku kesempatan untuk berbicara. Terimakasih sudah mengatakannya. Sekarang, mungkin aku belum bisa memberikanmu kebahagiaan yang lebih. Tapi aku selalu berusaha untuk selalu ada saat kau memanggilku dan kau ingin bicara denganku. Iya, saking sayangnya aku padamu, aku sampai tidak bisa bicara. Aku tidak dapat mengungkapkan semuanya lagi. Yang aku tau saat ini aku sangat menyayangimu. Selamanya akan terus seperti itu. Kau percaya, kan?

Kita akan selalu bersama… Akan melewati semuanya dengan baik. Aku juga ingin kau selalu tersenyum dan bahagia, karena itu akan membuatku sangat tenang disini.

_**Untukmu, inilah yang ingin aku sampaikan…**_

'_**Gomawo, sudah mau melangkah bersamaku… Dengan tanganku dan dengan caraku, aku akan berusaha untuk membuatmu selalu tersenyum… Disinilah aku, yang menganggapmu penting lebih dari apapun…'**_

FIN ~


End file.
